vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
K-2SO
Summary K-2SO is KX-Series Security droid that was reprogrammed by Cassain Andor to work for the alliance. He specializes in strategic analysis and calculating probability. He is usually used as an insertion agent, as he blends in well at Imperial installations and outposts. While most other droids were made to be emotionless, minor glitches and errors in K-2SO's programming lead to him developing his own fully self-aware personality, and he often came off as stoic, sarcastic, and cynical. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A with physical strikes. 9-A with blasters Name: K-2SO, Kay-Tuesso Origin: Star Wars Gender: Genderless but has masculine programming Age: 12 years (Was constructed in the year 12 BBY and destroyed in the year 0 BBY) Classification: KX-series Imperial security droid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, and Endurance, Skilled hand-to-hand combatant (this droid model can overpower an entire squad of Stormtroopers and even elite Wookiee warriors with their bare hands), Skilled Marksman, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can survive in the vacuum of space) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can overpower droids of his own kind. KX-series security droids on Kashyyyk proved themselves capable of fighting against and even overpowering elite Wookiee warriors who were members of Chieftain Tarfful's personal guard; should, therefore, scale to the likes of Chewbacca). Small Building level with blasters (The SE-14r blaster that Jyn gave him is a military grade heavy blaster pistol and should have this kind of firepower) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed (Movement speed of KX-series security droids stated to be comparable or superior to any human athlete) with Superhuman combat speeds and reactions (Should be at least comparable to the Imperial Sentry Droid) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (K-4D8, who was the same model as K-2SO, was able to knock back a large vehicle sized load-lifter. Pried open a stone door which Chewbacca struggled with) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (K-4D8, another KX-series security droid, was able to punch through metal armour plating strong enough to deflect blaster rifle and heavy blaster rifle shots) Durability: Small Building level against physical strikes (Has a chassis of similar design to the Imperial Sentry Droid and is likely overall comparable in durability. Should be at least as durable as Chewbacca), higher against blasters (Armor likely made of some kind of composite plating which can disperse the energy of blaster bolt shots. Can take a barrage from heavy blaster pistols which have this kind of firepower as well as blaster rifles with at least this kind of firepower before going down) Stamina: Limitless as a droid, can also survive for a very long time despite having multiple holes in his body from blaster rifles while he continued to fight off hordes of Stormtroopers Range: Melee range normally, dozens of meters with SE-14r blaster Standard Equipment: Temporarily wielded an SE-14r light repeating blaster that Jyn gave him Intelligence: Should be very high (Specializes in strategic analysis and is very skilled at calculating probabilities, although he is usually wrong when he is not happy with the odds of survival) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Casually grabbed and slammed Jyn to the ground. * Caught a C-25 fragmentation grenade thrown by a Stormtrooper and threw it behind him, killing a large squad of Stormtroopers that were about to attack him, without looking. * Knocked out an Imperial Navy Trooper with one casual knock to the head. * Fought off a few hordes of Stormtroopers by himself while simultaneously giving information to Jyn and Andor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9